Clary in Wonderland
by Duck Life
Summary: Clary Fray travels to Idris and discovers a strange world that she will soon find she belongs to. Please R&R! Clace. AU, sort of. Not a direct parody.


"_Down the rabbit hole." Jace grinned. _–City of Bones

Clary was beginning to get tired of sitting next to her best friend Simon in Central Park, and she felt that it was long past time to go home. The sun had set and it was much too dark to be doing anything, and the rickety bench they sat on had become uncomfortable awhile ago. However, because animals were not permitted in her house, Clary had to stay at the park if she wanted to keep playing with her adoptive kitten, who for lack of a real name she called Meow. She'd found him a few days ago and had ventured to the same bench by the same pond with Simon every day since then to see the cat. Simon, who was allergic to cats but supportive of his best friend, had brought a book to read. Clary peeked over his shoulder to see what it was about, but the print looked too small to read in the dim light, and what she could make out seemed boring and tedious- probably an assignment for school.

Looking up from the cat and the book, she spotted a white rabbit bounding about across the pond. Curious, without pausing to tell Simon where she was going, Clary crossed the pond and followed the rabbit through a clump of trees. Coming out through the cluster, she just saw the rabbit disappearing through a large hole in the ground that came up partially to dig into a tree trunk. Without pausing to worry or reason her way out of it, Clary pulled herself through the hole.

Swirling through the vapors and whorls of the unknowable universe, Clarissa Fray contemplated all of the experiences she'd happened to experience in her fifteen years of life. A montage of her mother and school and Simon, her memory gave her no assistance as to identifying the purpose or mechanizations of the swirling torrent that had enveloped her and pulled her out of New York.

After considerable wind and much disorientation, Clary landed shakily on her feet in a more thickly wooded area just behind the rabbit. To her amazement, before her eyes the rabbit blurred into a short man with graying tufts of hair and a waistcoat. "You're not a rabbit at all!" exclaimed the girl, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

"I've no time to be conversing with a mundane, I'm very late," the man muttered. "So very, very late."

"What did you call me?" she asked, wondering what he'd meant by "mundane."

"I'M LATE!" he screeched, running away from her. Sighing, Clary followed the strange man, hoping that perhaps he knew the way she could get back to the pond in Central Park.

"Curiouser and curiouser," murmured Clary as she emerged from a dark forest onto a hill overlooking a large and brightly lit city. It seemed secluded, without suburbs, and very different from Brooklyn. Tall spires of what looked like glass rose from several points in the city, and from her vantage point she could make out the design of it- four neighborhoods of various house sizes, all connected to roads that intertwined and twisted and met in the direct center of the city, on a large, round, raised hub centered with a large beige squarish building.

She began making her way down the hill, rolling up her jeans legs in the midday heat. "Hm," she said to herself, "if it is sunset in New York now, shouldn't it be later here, perhaps the middle of the night? Or is it the other way around, and noon should be just about now where I am? If I am where I think I am, which I really don't know and can't guess, than I must be in a place very far from where I think I am, though I really can't think of where I am." Pondering this too much gave her a headache, so Clary quit thinking about it so much and consented to hum a song- something by Avril Lavigne, though she wasn't certain which song or where she'd heard it.

She'd long ago lost the man-rabbit, and didn't see another person until she was on eye-level with the entrance to the city, a few yards away, and there she saw, standing outside a pair of tall, silvery gates, a boy quite a bit taller than her with long, curling blond hair. He was staring at her.

**A/N: What's the Avril Lavigne song? True fans will understand the subtle joke (think of the title of the story.) **


End file.
